hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
Maya Lopez Alias: Maya Lopez Designation: Conditioned Powers: Photographic reflexes Team: '''The Avengers '''This Incarnation: Maya Lopez First Appearance: New Avengers #11 After being unable to join the New Avengers due to his refusal to tarnish the reputations of heroes such as Spider-Man and Captain America by working with him, Daredevil recommends Echo to Captain America to aid the Avengers in seizing the Silver Samurai in Japan. She dons a suit that conceals her identity as well as her gender and rechristens herself Ronin. The word is Japanese for 'Masterless Samurai'. After joining the Avengers, Maya returns to Japan to keep an eye on Elektra Natchios, a dangerous assassin rumored to be leading the Hand, check on the Silver Samurai from time to time, and hopefully solve the conflict between The Hand and Clan Yashida. As Ronin, around the conclusion of the Civil War between the pro- and anti-registration factions in America, Maya fights Elektra and is killed, but is soon resurrected by the Hand with the same process used to raise Elektra. They take Maya captive with the intent of turning her into an assassin for The Hand. During a brief lull in the fight with the Hand, in which Luke Cage tries to negotiate with Elektra to buy time, it is revealed that the Hand has been successful in brainwashing Maya, as she subsequently stabs Dr. Strange with a sword given to her by one of the Hand. She continues to fight the New Avengers until Dr. Strange is able to release his Astral Form, with Wong's help, and frees Maya from the brainwashing. Maya then charges straight for Elektra, who is fighting Luke Cage, and brutally stabs and slices her with a sword. It is revealed afterwards that Elektra is a Skrull warrior in disguise. The Avengers hide in a hotel room, (Strange's magic making it appear that Echo is the only person in the room) before returning to Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. Echo officially hands the Ronin identity over to Clint Barton after they arrive. Clint Barton Alias: Clint Barton Designation: Conditioned Powers: Shows great proficiency with the katana and other melee weapons. Team: The Avengers This Incarnation: Clint Barton First Appearance: New Avengers #33 Once Hawkeye discovers that Captain America has apparently been killed, he confronts Tony Stark, who offers him Captain America's shield and costume. As Iron Man, Stark accompanies Barton — now dressed as Captain America — on patrol. They meet the new Hawkeye, Kate Bishop, defeating the supervillain Firebrand. Barton confronts Bishop about her assumption of the Hawkeye mantle. Unaware of his true identity, Bishop berates Barton and states that she adopted Hawkeye's name to honor him, and that if Hawkeye were alive, she would adopt another name. She also affirms that the "real" Captain America gave her the name Hawkeye and his old bow as a tribute to his dead friend. Bishop's words convince Barton to return the shield and costume to Stark, and condemn him for his role in the Civil War. Barton returns to speak with Dr. Strange, and to protect himself from recognition adopts the identity of Ronin and joins the New Avengers. As Ronin, he accompanies the team on a journey to Japan to rescue the heroine Echo. Echo—the original Ronin—later gives Barton her blessing to adopt her old identity. Superhero Squad Ronin currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line one time, but it is unclear if it is Maya Lopez or Clint Barton: *In his/her yellow and black costume in the Spider-Man and Ronin 2-Pack Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Heroes